in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Starcade
Starcade Pixelara Bitson, AKA Starcade, is a main character from The Portal Problem. She is a teenage girl from Eitbit (a pixel world in IaLR Earth) from the game Star Fighters who is a member of Green Shadow's gang since ''"Aquatic Adventures" . ''She is roleplayed by PeaVZ108. Appearance Starcade has light purple straight hair, fair skin and dark purple eye shadows. She also puts on red lipstick. Starcade wears a white singlet, black wristbands on both arms, dark blue tight jeans, a belt with a yellow star on it, and pink sneakers with yellow stars on each side. Relationships Green Shadow Starcade regards Green Shadow as a good friend, and is willing to help her and the gang at all costs. Bonk Choy Though constantly annoyed by Bonk Choy, she realises that she could not stay angry with him no matter how much he offends her. Starcade still considers Bonk Choy as one of her friends. Re-Peat Moss Re-Peat Moss falls in love with Starcade the moment they first met, to which Starcade does not mind. In occasions, Starcade too feels disheartened when Re-Peat Moss gets hurt or when he decides to sacrifice himself to save her. She even calls him "adorable" after being freed from maximum security in ''"Stage Two", ''showing that she likes him. Kyoji Starcade and Kyoji were friends in fighting when they were younger. She enjoys his company as she undergoes training from him before she gets old enough to be in the Star Fighters roster. When they reunite in ''"The Frost Awakens", ''Starcade immediately feels sorry for hurting him, showing that she cares for Kyoji. In the same episode, Kyoji also stops attacking the moment he realises that he was fighting her. In "The Forbidden Legacy" and "Nitro Mania", it is revealed that Starcade and Kyoji have crushes on each other, to the point when their ship being canon has been demonstrated. Star Fighters Starcade cared about her Star Fighter friends, but was naive into thinking that the Star Fighters missed her while she was captured in maximum security. Despite being rejected from the roster, she does not mind and sounds rather casual when announcing the news to the gang. Olympus At first, they were merely competitiors in the annual game championship one year ago. However, as Olympus was not willing to accept his loss to Starcade, he takes revenge by taking over Eitbit and throws Starcade and her friends in his prison. Since then, Starcade grows intense hatred to Olympus and is determined to destroy him once freed. The Gemstones Starcade is usually very friendly and caring to the gemstones. While most of them enjoy her company, Red Ruby is the only one who tries to avoid her. The Retro Rebels Starcade met the Nitrome gang, before they formed the Retro Rebels together, for the first time when the latter group was seeking refuge in Eitbit from the wrath of the Nitrome Boss. She was more than willing to take them in, and in return, they formed the Retro Rebels with many other Eitbitizens. Starcade became their leader and Test Subject Blue became their assistant leader. As leader of the Retro Rebels, Starcade treats her teammates with care and friendliness, willing to take most of the responsibilities to account for her teammates' actions, as shown in Nitro Mania. Test Subject Blue has also mentioned that he is Starcade's biggest fan. Blue Ocean Both characters interact well with one another. It has been implied that they have been playing video games together, as they both love video games. However, Starcade's relationship with Blue Ocean is not as close as Coffee Cookie's, since Blue Ocean has a crush on the latter. Electra Electra and Starcade are similar, since they are both computer experts. However, both girls have a deep rivalry between each other, as pointed out in several stories. Gallery Trivia * In The Great Crossover Competition, during the hang gliding race, it is revealed that Starcade is prone to airsickness. * Starcade is the only orphan in PeaVZ108's roster. This is because she is born out of hard light, and not naturally. * Starcade's laser pistols are only shown in ''"Stage Two". ''Though it is most likely she still carries them, the laser pistols are not seen in further episodes, but it is seen again in pairs in the series Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, as well as Heroes of Echo Creek. * Starcade's IaLRverse/Earth counterpart, Stellyza Theodore Bitwell, looks similar to her, except that the latter wears a T-shirt and glasses instead. * Her name is a portmanteau of "star" and "arcade". ** The word "star" in her name also has two meanings. It depicts Starcade as a Star Fighter and a star/expert in gaming. * It is revealed in "IaLR: Coffee Break/Languages" that Starcade is able to speak in Japanese because of Kyoji. * It is revealed in "Nitro Mania" that Starcade's rebel team against the Champion in the past was known as the Retro Rebels. The Retro Rebels are reformed to retaliate on the gang in the aforementioned story because of Eitbit's destruction. It is also revealed in the same story that she has her own battle armor as a Retro Rebel. * Since "Cuboy and the Nitro Maniacs", Starcade has access to using attacks out of pixelated energy. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Owned by PeaVZ108 Category:Good characters Category:Retro Rebels Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Teens Category:Intelligent